


Painstaking

by enemyofperfect



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tending Wounds, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/pseuds/enemyofperfect
Summary: "That was far too close a call, Mr. Reese."





	Painstaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts).



"That was far too close a call, Mr. Reese." Harold's voice trembled the way his hands didn't. He was pretty shaken up, and fair enough: John hadn't much enjoyed the thought of being dragged behind a moving truck, either.

But here he was, safe and mostly sound, with Harold picking the grit out of his hands and dabbing on antiseptic. It wasn't hard to take deep breaths and relax into it. Eventually Harold's body would catch up, too, and realize it could wind down.

"You stopped them, Harold," John said, and watched his mouth crimp while his tweezers hand stayed steady. So maybe Harold wasn't ready to let the fear go yet.

Well. Work calmed Harold down, sometimes, but this didn't seem to be one of them. A hand on his shoulder could help too, just to ground him in his own skin, but this maybe wasn't a good time for that.

That left distraction. John settled in his chair, getting comfortable. Then he said, "Guess there might have been a better way to get you to hold my hand."

Harold did flinch then, pulling away from John and curling his hands against the shaking that finally hit. "Don't joke, John. Not now."

And that--wasn't just the near miss getting to Harold. It sure wasn't disgust, either.

It looked a lot like longing tangled up in some kind of doubt or shame.

" _Harold_ ," John said urgently, reaching out, but Harold pulled back, and no wonder--John's hands were still all dirt and blood. So he got halfway to his feet instead, planting his elbows and leaning forward, and _there_ \--Harold's eyes were wide, but his lips parted, and he leaned in just the slightest bit, too, until it was a kiss.

And that was much better than any distraction.


End file.
